Dating Phase
by Twin2012
Summary: Sequel to Parenthood Project. The Dating Phase has Began.
1. Chapter 1

Ring. Finally the bell rang to let us out of school, Stiles was so ready to go with Derek on their date even though it was just dinner and studying. For a first date it was perfect and low key so that other people didn't really see them. Stopping by his locker, he saw Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd making their way to where he stood.

"Hey Stiles" Erica said with a smile. Boyd just nodded.

"Hey. What's up?" Stiles said while getting his school things he needed to study tonight.

"Derek wanted us to walk you to the car because he got out early from his class and is already waiting on you," Erica said while starting to move towards the schools exit doors.

Rushing to catch up with them, stiles asked Erica "Hey do you know why Scott and Jackson stopped picking on me. It was weird because the night I told Derek about the bulling the next day they stop bulling me. It's crazy because it's almost like they are afraid of me. Which is good because then I don't have to worry about the bruises and trying to explain them to my dad or Derek but…" stiles stopped short when he realized that Erica was holding back laughter and that Boyd had a fond smile on his face.

"Do you always ramble about anything that comes to your mind?" Erica asked while starting back walking out of the school.

"Yeah, my dad says it's because I have no since of when I have over spoken about a topic," stiles said embarrassedly.

Erica just smiled and ruffled stiles hair and made her way to where Derek was waiting by his Camaro.

Smiling at Derek and waving, Erica and Boyd made it to Erica's car and left the school. Stiles looked to where Derek was waiting by the passenger side door and walking up to him with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Der. How was baseball practice?" Stiles said while leaning up on his tippy toes and planting a small kiss on Derek's cheek.

Opening the door for stiles and making sure he got in comfortably, Derek made his way over to the driver side and got in. "It was good. Coach had us play against each other so we could each other's weakness and strengths," Derek said while staring the car and slowly making his way out of the school parking lot and towards the town's dinner.

"Oh I wanted to ask you what position you played?" stiles said while looking out the Camaro window and slightly bouncing on is seat.

Derek smirked and said, "I play pitcher and I need to first base but I really like pitcher so coach usually has me there in practice and the games. Do you play any sports? I can't remember if I had asked you that yet."

Derek pulled into the parking lot before stiles could answer and cut the engine. Turning towards stiles he waited to hear his answer.

" No I don't play any sports though I wanted to try out for lacrosse but Scott and Jackson were going to try out and I didn't want to deal with the bullying any more than I had to so I gave up on that dream. I decided instead to take up learning the piano. So I have been learning to play since the 9th grade," stiles said with a slight frown.

Getting out of the car and making his way to the stiles side, Derek opened the door and quickly took stiles out of his seatbelt and pulled him into a hug. Whispering into his ear Derek said, "Shush Baby boy, they can't hurt you anymore. I made sure of that. You don't have to worry about them hurting you anymore. I will protect you. All the whiles Derek was talking, stiles was holding back tears.

Hugging Derek closer to him stiles mumbled, "Thank you. I don't know what you did but it stopped them from hurting me." Stiles said while looking into Derek's deep green eyes. Getting lost in his eyes, stiles didn't hear what Derek's question. He didn't realize that he had asked something until Derek's face started to show a worried expression. "Huh?" stiles asked while letting go of Derek.

"I asked if you were ready to go inside and eat," Derek said with a smug look on his face.

Stiles just blushed and nodded.

Derek locked up the car and lead stiles into the dinner with a hand on his lower back. Finding a booth in the back with no one near them, Derek moved towards it and sat down facing stiles. He made sure he was facing the door so he could see if there was any trouble and be able to protect his mate.

Picking up the menu, stiles decided to just get what he always got when he came here. A double cheese burger with curly fries and a chocolate milkshake. Setting down his menu stiles looked up and saw that Derek was staring at him with a small smile on his face. "What?" stiles said with a small annoyed huff.

"I just find it cute that you already knew what you wanted that's all."

"I always get the same thing a double cheese burger, curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake. I get it because it's the last thing my mom and I ate together before she got sick with stomach cancer. So I get it because it makes me feel closer to her even though she isn't here with me to enjoy it," stiles said with a watery smile on his face.

Derek smiled and moved his hand so that it was holding his hand, "Well If that's the case then who I am to change the tradition." Just then the waitress came over to take their orders.

"What can I get you?" a young woman with red hair asked while looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here ordering their food.

"We would like two double cheese burgers, two orders of curly fries, and two chocolate milkshakes," Derek said.

The waitress wrote this down and left their table.

Stiles smiled and said, "Thanks for that. You didn't have to order the same thing but it makes me happy that you did."

"Well that's was all I was trying to do," Derek said while giving a squeeze to stiles hand.

Waiting for their food, stiles and Derek continued to talk about anything that came to their minds. Well stiles talked and Derek listened but that's how Derek liked it, with the attention on stiles so he could learn as much as he could about him. After getting their food and eating, Derek and Stiles paid and left headed to the library to study for a few hours.

Finding a good place to study, Derek and Stiles started to study together. Derek realized that Stiles was really passionate about learning and really smart as well. After study for a good 4 hours, Derek decided that it was time for a break. He softly took stiles pen from his hand and closed his own books. "I think it's time for a break. We have been studying for 4 hours straight and I don't want you over studying because that makes studying suck," Derek said with a soft smile.

Stiles just smiled and nodded. He laid his head down on the table just wanting to rest his eyes but found that he was slowly falling asleep.

After stiles fell asleep, Derek decided it was time to pack up and head home. Gathering his and Stiles books and putting them in their respective backpacks, he put them both on his back and went and lifted stiles up from where he was draped over the library table. The only sound of discomfort that stiles made was a slight whimper from being jostle the wrong way. Making it to his car Derek was able to get stiles into his car without a problem and started the journey home.

When he got close to Stiles house he say the Sheriff's police car in the driveway and his Uncle Peter's truck right behind it. Parking the car and moving around to grab stiles out of the passenger side, he saw that Peter had heard him and opened the house door for him. John was standing slightly behind peter trying to get a look at them. Derek picked stiles up as gentle as he could and starting making his way inside the house. Peter came out and grabbed stiles backpack, and came back into the house locking the door behind him.

Making his way upstairs to stiles room, Derek got stiles in bed and gently tucked him into bed. Standing there and just watching stiles sleep, made Derek realize that he was glad stiles was his mate. He softly ran his hand through stiles hair and softly placed a kiss on his forehead. Stiles sighed softly in his sleep and snuggled into his blankets. Right as Derek was closing the door, Stiles said his name and let out a happy sigh before borrowing deeper into his covers. Derek smiled and closed the door.

Going downstairs, he realized that while he was putting Stiles to bed John and Peter had been completely silent. He found them in the living room sitting close together waiting for Derek to make his way to them.

Peter was the first to see him and when he did, he immediately rose to explain what was going on but before he could get all worked up Derek silenced him with a flash of his red eyes. Derek took the empty arm chair and turned his gaze to peter and john, who was looking slightly scared and worried.

"How long?" Derek asked with a slight growl in his voice.

Peter looked at John before answering, "After Stiles Mom died we became friends and then a year after that we started to date."

"And why am I just now hearing about this?" Derek said with a slight frown.

John looked up and straight in his eyes, "That would be my fault. I didn't want to tell anyone until later because I didn't want stiles to find out yet."

Derek looked at both of them and could see that they were mates, "You better be ready to meet the pack and I would advise you to tell stile soon because I will not lie to my mate and if he finds out from me he will be hurt and angry at the both of you."

They both nodded and stood when Derek did. He nodded to them and left to get home. Peter looked at john and said, "Well that went better than I thought." He softly kissed John on the lips and pulled them upstairs to john's room to go to sleep all the while thinking about the idea of John and stiles moving in with him into the pack house. His wolf was purring at having John next to him at all times and being able to keep their pup safe.

Making his way up and into his house, Derek saw that the whole pack was still up waiting on him. Sniffing he found that they were in the living room lounging around. Finding an open spot on the sofa next to his mom, Derek went there and sat down. He had to wait a total of 5 seconds before questions came flying at him from all over. Sighing, he let out a soft growl that got the pack to quiet down. "Now that I can hear, one at a time and if you get loud again I won't answer anything at all and just go upstairs to bed," he said with a slight smile on his face.

His mom was the first to ask a question since she was right next to him, "How was it?"

"Great. I learned a lot about him and found that he makes a great mate for me," Derek said with a smile on his face.

His dad was next, "Why are you back so early?"

"Well, while we were taking a break from studying he fell asleep. So I took him home and let him get his rest."

This continued for another hour with Derek asking the other couples how their dates went and them asking him more questions. After the questions stopped, Derek made sure every member did their schoolwork and studied for a certain amount of time. After that was done, all the couples took out their journals for class and wrote about their experiences. Finishing their journal entries they made their way to bed.

Derek had finished his journal entry and went and took a shower and got in bed. He sent a text to peter to remind stiles in the morning to quickly write his journal entry before school. After peter texted back that he would, Derek fell into a deep sleep with stiles being the center of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

**AN: Please review.**

Stiles slowly woke up the next morning confused on how he got home. The last thing he remembered was taking a study break with Derek and laying his head down to take a small nap. Figuring that his dad knew how he got home, stiles got out of bed and made his way to his dad's room where he knew he would be because it was a bit too early to wake up for school and work. He peaked into his dad's room and saw that there were two figures laying in the bed not just one like it should be. Opening the door wider, stiles quietly made his way to the foot of the bed. To his shock not only was his dad in the bed with someone that wasn't his late mother but he was in there with a guy. Stiles quickly moved to turn on his dad lights to see who this mystery guy was because he was confused on why there was another person in his dad's bed let alone a men.

When the light turned on the men in the bed woke with a start and to stiles surprise the men in the bed with his dad was none other than Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. Stiles turned to his dad and said, "What is going on here? Why is he in your bad and naked at that? I thought you were straight and in love with mom. You lied…" Stiles was not able to finish because he started to have a panic attack. He felt like he couldn't get any air into his lungs and his chest started to hurt from lack of oxygen. He didn't realize that his dad had gotten out of bed and lowered him to the floor and started to talk to him to try and get him to come back to him. As his panic attack got worse he realized that his vision was starting to get worse, it was like he was experiencing tunnel vision from his panic attack.

Noticing that John's words and methods were not working, Peter decided to call Derek and get him here to help stiles through his panic attack before it got so bad that they would have to call the ambulance. Dialing Derek's number, peter waited while it rang a total of two times before his alpha's sleepy voice filtered through the phone. "Derek I need you to get to stiles house fast," peter said with fear in his voice.

"What's the matter?" Derek said in a rush. Peter could hear the sounds of him getting clothes on and making his way to his car.

"Stiles is having a really bad panic attack and John can't calm him down. I think he might pass out in a few minutes if we can't calm him down," Peter said while holding back tears. He felt so bad for stiles finding out about them this way. He wanted stiles to be able to look up to him and trust him but now he feared stiles would resent him and hate him for being with his dad. Which would cause John pain and in turn cause peter pain because his mate was hurting and there would be nothing he could do about it.

"I am on my way. You and John better still be there when I get there because I will be talking to both of you about cause my mate pain. Understand?" Derek said with a furious growl.

"Yes we understand Alpha," Peter said with a slight whimper in his voice. He hated being in trouble with his alpha. It caused his wolf to be on edge until his alpha forgave him.

A few minutes later, peter could hear Derek's car approaching and moved to open the door. Derek rushed from his car to the house faster than a human should be able to do but he just didn't care. When he saw peter, he motioned for him to lead the way. He knew he was scaring peter with his frown and cold demeanor but he didn't care right now. His mate needed him. Seeing john and stiles on the floor, with stiles going through a panic attack and john trying to help him. Derek quickly moved to take johns place and started to softly sing into stiles ear. John had moved from the floor and moved into peters arms where he stood clinging to his mate scared that his son wouldn't get over this panic attack. Tears were flowing down his face and he was having a hard time keeping in the sobs that wanted so badly to break free.

Derek continued to quietly sing to stiles and he rocked him back and forth. After a while he saw that stiles was coming out of his panic attack and getting more aware of his surroundings. Before stiles fell asleep, he looked at Derek and smiled while saying thanks. When Derek was sure that stiles was going to be okay, he got up and moved stiles to his room to sleep off his panic attack. Tucking stiles in like he did last night, Derek made his way back to john's room where peter and john were waiting on him. "Do you want to explain what caused stiles to have one of the worse panic attacks he has had in a long time?"

"He walked in on us sleeping and saw that it was John and I in the bed and I think he was shock that not only did his dad have someone in his room but also a guy," Peter said while avoiding his alphas eyes.

John was too busy crying to say anything. He was so scared that he was going to lose his baby boy. Looking up, John saw that Derek was having a hard time controlling his alpha instincts. His were shifting from red to green and back. He was staring at Peter and having a hard time controlling a furious growl from leaking out.

"You mean to tell me that you too slept together in the same bed and didn't think he would find out. Do you know how stupid that was? You put my mate in distress almost causing his life," Derek couldn't continue because a loud, furious roar shock the house. He was fuming, his nostrils were flaring and his vision was bleeding red. He was having a hard time keeping his wolf from hurting his uncle even though he had the right because of his part in causing stiles to have a really bad panic attack. Derek was so busy trying to keep his wolf calm and not hurt his uncle or his mate that he didn't' sense stiles waking up and making his way back into the room.

Surveying the scene in front of him, stiles realized that Derek was having a hard time controlling his anger. He didn't know that Derek was actually having a hard time controlling his wolf. Stiles moved in front of Derek and slowly placed his arms around him, hugging him to him and just being in his presence. After a few minutes he realized that his method was working and Derek was calming down. Stiles smiled softly and looked up into Derek's eyes but instead of the natural green they were a ruby red. This shocked stiles and made him draw in an involuntary gasp and jump back almost falling but Derek had tightened his arms at the last minute and caught stiles before he could fall down. Confused on what was going on stiles said, "Does anyone want to explain why my dad is sleeping with peter and why your eyes are red instead of green which I am pretty sure is not able to happen because right now I am really confused?"

Moving into the living room, Derek was the one to explain everything to stiles. He talked about his pack and family being werewolves, about peter and john being mates, about what mates were and last about stiles being his mate. When he finished, he saw that stiles was softly shaking his head.

Looking up at Derek, stiles saw that he was getting worried about him not speaking so he said, "I need to think about this. Just give me some time to think about this."

Derek nodded and got up with peter and left to get back home and get ready for school. Once they left stiles turned to his dad and said, "I don't know why you felt that I wouldn't accept you and peter being together but I feel that you guys are great for each other. I feel like I can trust peter and depend on him like I can with you but dad you know how much I hate when people lie to me and you did that for years now. I just need some space before I can be okay with the act that you left your relationship from me for so long. Just know that I love you and nothing will change that," stiles said with a teary smile. He moved to where his dad was standing and hugged him tight and before he went upstairs to get ready for school and do his journal entry before class stiles heard his dad say that he loved him and that he didn't care how long it took stiles to forgive him that he would always be there for him.

Stiles smiled again and made his way upstairs to get dress and do his homework assignment. Finishing getting dress, stiles set down at his desk and got his journal for his class and decided to write his journal entry like a diary entry. He felt that this way it felt more intimate and secretive then just writing down random things.

**Journal entry #1**

Dear Diary,

My first date with Derek was a success. I felt that I had learned a lot about him that not a lot of people knew. Like the fact that he secretly loved batman of superman, his favorite sport was baseball not lacrosse, he loved spending time with his mom in the kitchen baking even though he denies enjoying it to his siblings.

I found out that he really is a great guy. He was so nice and attentive. It almost was like he was courting me not just doing it for a grade like most of the other students are doing which makes me over joy because I hope this project can help us develop a relationship but if it doesn't then hopefully a great friendship.

Studying turned out great because we were both able to help each other where they were stuck and I was able to have a deep conversation with him about politics and what's going on in the world now which to be truthful I thought Derek was just like all the other jocks and was just knowledgeable in the sport they play and only did what they had to do to get by in high school but I was wrong.

I don't know if I should be writing about this but I feel like I have to tell someone even if it is just a diary. Today I found out that not only was my dad lying about something (I don't feel comfortable talking about there) but so was Derek and one of the things I hate is for someone to lie to me about something so important. I just hope can forgive them because I love my dad and I want our relationship to be great and Derek is so important to me I don't want to lose him over something silly. I just hope everything works out for the better.

I guess that is all I have to talk about right now.

Love Stiles (batman)

Finishing his journal entry stiles packed his bag and made his way to school. Pulling up to the school stiles could see Derek and his group of friends standing by their cars talking and looking at him. He decided to just ignore them and go about his day until he felt he could talk to Derek about what had happen. Getting out of his car, stiles made his way to his locker. Stopping by his locker stiles dropped off all the books he didn't need and made his way to his first period. He was kind of dreading it because it was the parenting project class and he had to sit by Derek. He hoped he didn't have to talk to him today because he just couldn't deal with that right now. Taking his seat he waited for class to start and continued to ignore Derek and his friends. Mrs. Taylor came in and collected their journals and put on a movie about parenting lifestyles. She said that she knew that we weren't at the part of the project yet but she liked to show this movies after the first date because it gave the kids a real look at pregnancy and raising a baby. Stiles secretly loved the movie because he felt that babies were so cute and he wanted to have as many as he could or just three.

All throughout the movie Derek could sense stiles love and love for kids and it was making his wolf so happy that stiles wanted to have babies. He wished he knew if stiles would be okay with having babies with him but right now he couldn't ask him because he was ignoring him which he understood. He did lie to stiles about being mates and be a werewolf but he just wanted stiles to forgive him. However he knew that it would take a while for stiles to get his head around the idea of being his mate and about Derek's family and friends being werewolves.

Derek could remember when stiles had kicked him and his uncle out just that morning, he had wanted to cry at the hurt look that had placed itself on stiles face. He could smell his hurt and pain and just wanted to do whatever he had to get rid of it but he couldn't because he was one of the reasons that caused that look.

When Derek got home, he had automatically moved upstairs to his room and started to pace. He knew his uncle was informing his parents about what had happened and just waited until they came into his room to talk to him. When he was sure peter was done talking to his parents and called for both his parents and his uncle to come to his room. He knew that peter was afraid of what he was going to do but he didn't see any of this as any body's fault it just needed to happen. When they walked in, he first addressed peter and told him that he forgave him and that he needed to plan it out with mom for John to come over and be introduced to the pack. Also that he needed to make sure if stiles came tom him with questions that he answered them to the best of his abilities. Once that was over his parents talked to him about just waiting it out and keeping his space so that stiles had time to think everything through and talk to his father.

Snapping out of his thoughts he realized that the bell had rang and the pack was trying to get his attention. He looked up and smiled softly and made his way to his next class without answering any of the packs concerned questions. He knew he would have to tell them about what happened that morning tonight but right now he just needed to make sure stiles was okay and if that meant following him around in the shadows then that was a risk he was willing to pay.

After school Derek saw stiles get in his jeep and leave and trailed him until he saw that he had made it home safely and made his way to his house trying to figure out how he was going to tell the pack about stiles knowing about being werewolves and mates. He hoped everyone took it okay. He really didn't feel like hurting anyone but if he had to he would Derek thought with a toothy grin that was just a tad bit pointy to be fully human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

**AN: Please review.**

When stiles got home from school he found his dad pacing the kitchen length, ranking his fingers so violently through his hair that stiles was surprised that he didn't have patches of hair falling out. His eyes were red shot and puffy from crying all day and he chest was heaving from trying to hold in his sobs. "Dad… What's the matter?" stiles moved across the kitchen and wrapped his father in a comforting hug.

Turning into his arms john said, "Peter felt it best if we take a break…" he could not finish because the sobs that he had been desperately trying to hold back just took over his body. He didn't know what was going on. It felt like his heart was breaking. His soul mate, his lover, his one and only wasn't there anymore. He couldn't imagine what it was like with peter in his life. Every time he tried to picture his future without his peter, it just looked so dark and dreary filled with sorrow and heartache. He couldn't do anything about it because his dominant had ordered him to move on from him and try to find another dominant. He couldn't comprehend what it meant to be without peter. His life had revolved around peter way before stiles was born, or he married Claudia. It started when they were just friends in high school both hiding the fact that they were gay and attracted to each other. John could still remember the night peter had confessed his love to him.

_Flashback_

_"Peter what are we doing in the woods? You know we can get in trouble for this," john said while glancing around everywhere and trying to calm his frantic heart. Turing towards where peter was, john screamed and stepped back tripping over a tree root. Trying to get his breathing under control he turned his wide eyes to where peter had been standing so close to him that john could fell his body heat. "What was that for peter? Are you trying to scare me to death or worse give me a heart attack?" john said. _

_Peter just smiled and held out a hand for john to take._

_Ignoring peter's hand john lifted himself up and dusted off his pants. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at peter. _

_Knowing that there wasn't any steam behind John's glare, Peter let out a light laugh that had john joining in. Seeing that John was no longer mad at him peter closed the distance between them and looked down at john with one of the most breathtaking smiles john has ever seen._

_John was so mesmerized by peters smile that he didn't realize peter was leaning in for a kiss until his surprisingly soft lips for a guy were pushed up against his demanding that he kiss him back. John just let go off all the worries and fear that he was feeling and just melted into the kiss._

_Peter could tell John was enjoying kissing because he was slowly moving in closer, which he probably didn't realize he was doing. Kissing john was making his wolf hungry for more and he knew that if he continued John would find a much bigger secret than him being gay and in love with him. Pulling away Peter silently mourned the loss of john beautiful lips but seeing John's red, puffy lips swollen from peter's kissing caused his dominant side to smirk because he had been the one to cause john to lose it with just a little bit of kissing imagine what it would be like when they first had sex. Peter could just imagine it now, john begging for peter to take what is rightfully his and to ravish him until he couldn't remember is own name and peter planned on doing that in the near future but right now him and john needed to talk. Letting john recover, peter silently moved both of them to a fallen tree log and set them down. Before peter could move, john turned toward him and curled around him with a soft content smile and snuggled close to keep warm. Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around john and kissed him softly on his head._

_"We have to talk now don't we."_

_Peter could hear the slight hitching of John's breathe from fear and sadness. "Yes but it's nothing bad," turning to lock at john, peter found himself looking into the most beautiful brown eyes that spoke so much and held so much emotion. "I love you and I wanted to tell you that today because I want to be with you and love you like you deserve to be loved. I want to take care of you and protect you from anyone and everything. Let me be that person for you John please?" _

_Peter said with so much emotion that John knew he was being sincere. Peter hale really loved him and wanted to protect him. Looking up into peters eyes and smiling a soft smile, John nodded and hugged peter with all his might. Breaking out into laughter, John realized that he was crying into peter's shirt. _

_The look on Peter's face was of pure joy. He was so happy that he brought john into one of the most amazing kisses of his life and got up and swing john around while they both laughed the hardest they had in a long time._

_End of flashback_

Coming back to the present, John could feel himself calming down. He was able to breathe better and his sobbing had turned into soft whimpers. "What am I going to do? I can't live without him. I love him," He said quietly to stiles.

Unwrapping his self from his dad he slowly led him upstairs to his bedroom. Helping his dad get ready for bed even though it was just early afternoon, stiles could tell that he needed to do something because he didn't know how long his dad would survive without peter by his side. Tucking him in he could see his dad had not been getting enough sleep with the bags under his eyes and the bruising from lack of sleep. He also looked like he hadn't eaten in a while even though this had to have happened early this morning after stiles kicked Peter and Derek out of the house. Deciding to do something about it, stiles found his dad's phone and sent a text off the peter.

To Peter: Peter this is stiles. I need to talk to you. Meet me at the dinner in town at 6 tonight and come alone please.

From Peter: Okay I will be there at six alone.

Deleting the message from his dad's phone, stiles decided to do homework for the 3 hours he had to wait to meet up with peter. Finishing up his homework, stiles saw that he still had 30 minutes until he had to leave to meet peter so he decided to write in his journal.

Journal #2

Dear Diary,

I can't believe he did that. How could he just give up and surrender! My dad deserves to be cherished and he isn't showing that he loves him like he should. It's all my fault. I created this mess and I am going to fix it so that I can see my dad smile again and not just cry. But I am so scared that if I accept this secret that has been kept from me for so long that everything is going to change and I don't know if I am ready for such a big change in my life. I shouldn't have to stress about this secret. I should be stressing out about taking the SAT or the ACT, what college I am going to apply to, what I plan on eating for dinner not this crazy secret that will change my life. The worst part is I don't know if it will help me down the road or hinder me.

Thanks for listening,

Batman

Closing his journal, stiles made his way out of the house and to the dinner. Pulling into the parking lot stiles spotted Peters dodge charger a few spaces over but didn't see anyone in there so he assumed peter had already went inside and got them a table. Walking into the dinner stiles saw peter sitting in a booth in the back of the room and made his way over to him.

Sliding into the booth stiles saw that this break up wasn't just hurting his dad. Peter looked horrible, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and his usually smiling expression had turned somber. He was nervously drumming his fingers on the table while trying to keep in the tears and the painful expression from experiencing his not only his pain but his mate's pain as well. The dominant in him wanted to go back to his submissive and reclaim him while his wolf was furious at him for letting their mate go and causing his such execrating pain.

"Why did you do?" stiles said while messing with the straw in front of him. He looked up and caught peter wiping away a stray tear.

"I didn't want to cause a rift between you and your dad. I would rather die than cause you two to hate each other," peter said while looking searchingly in stiles eyes and body language to try and determine if he was mad at him because of keeping the secret of being a wolf and being with his father. But all peter saw was concern and it wasn't towards himself but towards peter.

"You didn't cause a rift between my dad and me. The minute my dad said he loved me and didn't want to upset me, all of you guys were forgiven. Even though I hate lying, I hate not having my family close to me. I can never stay mad at my dad for a long period of time because it makes me feel bad. When it comes to you, I feel that I will be seeing and dealing with you a lot with the way my dad was upset today because of your bright idea to break it off with him. Which I have to say was very noble but very stupid. I can't explain it but I feel very close to you even though I don't know you very well which will change in the near future because once you are a part of the family there is no take backs. Maybe one day I will see you as my second day but before that happens you need to fix things with my dad right now and know that if you ever do anything like this again I will find a way to hurt you," stiles said while staring down Peter. He may be submissive but no one hurts his dad and gets away with it.

Peter nodded and broke into a huge smile. Getting up Peter and stiles headed back to the house and while peter was taking care of his dad stiles made his way up to his room and got ready for bed. Even though it was still kind of early to go to sleep, stiles felt exhausted from today's events and just wanted to sleep it off. The last thing on stiles mind before he fell asleep was if Derek's and his relationship would end up working out like his dad's and peter's. He really hoped it did because he didn't want to end up like his dad did today. He didn't think he could survive it. Smiling softly stiles slipped into a dream filled with one star actor. Derek Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

**AN: Please review.**

A week went by with Stiles busying himself with anything that would keep his mind off of the hurt that Derek and Peter had caused by lying to him. He just couldn't bear to think about what was going to happen now that he had decided to stop talking to them. Even though he didn't talk to them, he was still polite when they were around. His dad had raised him to respectful no matter what he taught about the person. He just found it hard to deal with Derek when they had to go on dates because he still had feelings for him even though he wasn't brave enough to act on them and he still felt a pang in his heart when he saw Derek with his friends and family around Beacon Hills.

The one good thing that had resulted from the event that had happened was that his father was back with his mate Peter. He looked so happy whenever stiles was around him. He always seemed to have a smile on his face nowadays and stiles knew it was because Peter was his father's mate. He just wished he could have what his father had but stiles knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Getting up from lounging in bed on a beautiful Saturday, stiles made his way downstairs to see what his father was up too. Stiles slowly walked into the kitchen, rubbing softly at his eyes trying to wake up properly. Yawning, stiles looked around the room and tried to locate his father. Being that his brain was still in sleep mode stiles didn't register the other person in the room until he was half way to the fridge to get him some breakfast. Spending around on his feet, stiles turned calculating eyes onto the person sitting at his table.

Peter was sitting there just eating cereal when he saw stiles look at him. Looking at stiles now, he could see what Derek saw in this little submissive. From his bed tossed hair to his lethal body to his amber eyes that were just a tad bit too dark to the same shade as a beta's eyes when fully shifted. He this little submissive sure was pissed, if his stance was anything to go by. From the anger and hurt in his eyes, to the tightness and rigidness of his body while standing there with his are crossed over his chest. To the stomping of his feet. Peter knew that stiles was the right person for Derek because he could tell stiles wouldn't take any bull from him. Picking up the extra bowl and filling it with cereal and milk, Peter slid it across the table and slowly turned towards stiles and said, "Would you like to join me for a little breakfast on this lovely Saturday or would you just like to stand there?"

Determined not to give into Peter, stiles stood there and just glared harder at Peter while trying to make up a plan that would help him get the bowl of cereal but not give in to peter's demand. He slowly started inching towards the bowl of cereal but before he could grab it Peter's hand shot out and moved it back towards him. Not seeing this until the last minute stiles's upper body fell onto the table. Huffing in frustration and defeat stiles seat down at the table and waited for Peter to give him the bowl of cereal.

Peter smiled smugly and slid the bowl of cereal over to Stiles and waited for him to start to eat before he started to talk. When he was half way from being down Peter decided to start talking to him. "So stiles, you probably are wondering why I am here instead of your dad."

Stiles looked up from his food and gave peter a look that said really, "I know why you are here. You want to talk to me about Derek, werewolves, and the pack," stiles said while finishing up hi cereal, "What I don't understand is why you are here and not Derek. I thought he would have wanted to try and convince me to forgive him but then it is Derek so he probably thought that having you come instead of him I would be more inclined to forgive him for lying to me."

Peter was stunned. He didn't think stiles would catch on to Derek's plan so quickly. He at least thought he would have been able to start convincing stiles that Derek lied to protect him. Shaking his head in disbelief, Peter chuckled and said, "Well I guess you are a lot smarted than I took you for. Now that I know that plan A didn't work I guess I have to go onto plan B. Do you want to know what plan b is?" Peter said while sitting back and waiting or stiles to take the bait. He didn't have to wait long before stiles sat back and motioned for Peter to continue.

Peter smirked, "Plan b is to tell you about pack dynamics and the way our pack functions. Try and hold all your questions until the end because I don't feel like be interrupted every minute." Without out waiting for stiles to talk he continued and started to explain the pack dynamics. "Our pack has a certain hierarchy when it comes to the members that are a part of the pack. It starts with the alpha who is usually the first born son of the last alpha or is a werewolf that killed an alpha and gained their powers. Then comes the alpha's mate who is pretty much the person who keeps the alpha in line and tamed. When of the pack is afraid to talk to the alpha they always go to the alpha mate. Then comes the betas which are most likely the former alpha, his mate, any family members and any bitten werewolves. The lowest of the pack are the omegas, these werewolves have done something to anger the alpha that is f the worst offence to the alpha. The omegas are the ones to do the dirty work in the pack. They are the ones to patrol at the worst hours, they get the last of the food if there is any left, and they are seen as not a part of the pack even though they are. The only way to get out of being an omega is to get in the alpha's good graces again which is hard to do." Peter took a break and looked up at stiles and saw that he had gotten out a notebook and pen and was furiously writing. Peter could barely see stiles hand, let alone make out what he was writing because of how fast he was going. "That being said. Do you have any questions for me?"

Stiles looked up where peter was silently waiting on him to speak and shrugged. "I kind of want to ask Derek about everything sine he is the alpha and all. But no offence to you."

"Okay do you want me to take you to the pack house or do you want him to come over here?" Peter said with a smug smile. He knew Derek's plan wouldn't have fooled stiles but he knew stiles would fall for his plan.

Stiles thought over the question and decided that it be best for Derek to come over here so that he didn't have to worry about meeting other people or pack. "Have him meet me here in an hour please.

With that being said Peter nodded and got up and left the house making his way to the pack house. On his way over there he called Derek and relayed the message and went to spend some time with his mate.

Unknown to all the wolves in the Hale Pack today would be the day that caused Derek to completely snap because something or someone more dark and dangerous was lurking in the shadows of Beacons Hills with their target set and ready to be snatched they wasted no time.


End file.
